


The Brothers ShinRa

by Saraphin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Possible Genderswap, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Saraphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What secrets are deep within ShinRa, what happens when a Highwind is betrayed in love. Will love find the Dragoon agian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rufus ShinRa was a very smart man, after The Jenova Wars, The Advent Children Incident and then The Deepground Incident, he still had his company, but it was differently put together. He was currently going over every bank account that his Father had made, frowning at some of them.

The Names on two of them were far too familiar for him to not be affected by said names. Cid Highwind. Reno Eisen. Each had a ShinRa ID on them that wasn't the standard one that they'd been given in the company prior. Searching those Identification numbers brought up files that were found and sealed in special folders so that time wouldn't ruin them as badly.

The Files were not for the men themselves, but for women, one of whom his father had actually married for two years. Akimi Haiwindo. Highwind pronounced by a Wutaiian. The file had information on the Highwind family, going back generations to the founding of Wutai, the only blondes from that entire region. This information made the Captain a very dangerous man. Even with all that had happened, by birthright, the Highwind was entitled to the company if he so wished it.

Reno was younger than he was, by two years. Now, why would his Father stray during that time? Apparently Rufus was just as demanding as a baby as he was currently. Reno's mother was the daughter of a young upper class businessman that was at first overjoyed, the general public not knowing that the President had been remarried after a very public divorce.

The only common factor in both was the Death of Each woman. After Vincent had been put into stasis by Hojo, a single Turk - Veld - had been sent to kill both women, and in the case of Cid, the entire family; some small part of Rufus was glad the boy hadn't been actually at the home of his family that night, even though some other blond boy had been killed under his name. He realized that by the time that his father had realized that the boy had survived, it was too late. He was part of the ShinRa Air Force and one of the best.

The entire thing sent shivers down his spine, the actual brutality of his father was almost frightening. With a glass of Cognac in one hand, Rufus continued to read about what was gathered in the two files.

It was hours before he talked, and then it was a simple, "we're visiting 7th Heaven."

 

~*~*~*~*~

When Rufus and his Turks came into the bar, there was a flurry of motion and most of Avalanche was on it's way out with packages while Tifa was yelling out where to take different ones. It wasn't until they were gone that she smiled at the group of five.

"Rather busy, I see."

Tifa smiled, "well, we all work together, makes for a much better delivery service...but I don't think that's what you're here for."

Rufus nodded, then arched an eyebrow as the barwoman gave Rude a kiss on the cheek, "That is correct. We need to speak with the Captain."

The woman moved to wipe down the bar, "Cid's not been around in eight months."

The five stood there for a moment before Reno let out a resounding, "what?!"

"If you can keep this to yourself..." Tifa looked at them, arching an eyebrow, "It's a bit of a story, but I can condense it down, very far."

The Five sat as the barwoman put out four mugs of beer and a glass of scotch.

"You see, Cid and Vincent became a couple after DeepGround and they were happy, very happy, then...Vincent started staying here, instead of in Rocket Town or the Shera."

The group raised an eyebrow and waited, even as Reeve came out of the kitchen with a rack full of glasses, "He was using the WRO as an excuse to come visit."

"Reeve!" Tifa scowled and took the rack, setting it down to put it away.

The Director shrugged, "it's true, for about three months, he told Cid that he was taking on more Missions, when I had cut them down so that the two could spend time together."

"and why did he do that, yo?" Reno leaned forward, grinning a bit.

The two former Avalanche looked at one another, then said at the same time, "Cloud."

"I fail to see how that short idiot can be a reason," Rufus scoffed as he sipped his drink.

Tifa gave a small sigh, "He was having an affair on the side with Cloud, we didn't know when Cid found out, but after one night of partying..."

"And Drinking, the three ended up in bed," Reeve said as he moved a few of the liquor bottles behind the bar, "And Cid just...left."


	2. Finding Ryu-Kami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two, in which more information is imparted.

The barwoman shook her head, "No, he said he was going to Ryu-Kami."

Reeve furrowed his brown, "what do you mean, you haven't said anything..."

The group all looked at Tifa as she finished putting away the glasses, "Because he asked me not to tell anyone, unless someone that didn't travel with us asked. This lot qualifies, no offense."

They all chuckled faintly at the grin that the brunette woman flashed at them and then Rufus frowned.

"Where is this Ryu-Kami?"

"Hell if I know. I just stood there watching a man that had given his all walk out with his heart in pieces. I didn't ask too many questions."

"It sounds kinda Wutaiian, yo." 

"it is," Rufus shook his head and sipped his drink lightly, "Highwind is not interested in Threesomes?"

Tifa snorted and gently pat Rufus' hand, "He didn't want Cloud in their relationship, Vincent and he tend to spend most of the time the three of them are together in silence, bouncing their brooding moods off one another. In his defense, they got him drunk and did that, I'm sure he'd been feeling fairly betrayed."

"So where to the rest of your merry band think that Highwind is?" Rufus sipped his drink slowly.

"On the Shera, refusing to speak to anyone, not coming out when it picks up for transport," Tifa frowned, "Shera's running it, making sure everything is going fine and the crew..."

"The Crew, yo?"

Tifa smiled sadly, "The crew knows what happened, even if Cid was still there, they wouldn't let either of them close to talk to Cid. They're not happy with the affair, nor what they did the night before he left."

"So everyone thinks he is avoiding them on his ship...how did he leave?"

"he just...took the Venus Gospel, his travel pack and what he was wearing and walked west."

"He walked," Tseng looked doubtful.

Tifa rolled her eyes as the bar was spotless, "walked, the sound of a plane would have woken Vincent up."

"well, I suppose that is all," Rufus laid an exorbitant amount of gil on the counter for the half touched drinks, "we shall go look for this Ryu-Kami."

"I'm going with you," Reeve stated as he looked at the group, "don't even try to stop me. I feel as responsible for all of this as anyone. even if I didn't do anything, no one knew, but Vincent used the WRO missions as a cover. "

Tifa watched them move towards the door, "Just find him, make sure he's okay. please."

~*~*~*~*~

They started with Old Maps, from prior to the Wutai war, it was a good place to start, they kept going back in what they could find, until they found a map fifty years old. It was a city that was on the southern part of the Island, large enough to actually have been the capitol of the country, but it didn't seem to be.

At least they had a place to start and out of morbid affinity, Tseng contacted Tifa about the location. They call wasn't long, as he could hear Avalanche in the background and he snorted as at her ending to the call.

"Yes, Miss Karu, I'll make sure that you get your shipment of tea."

The Turk shook his head, chuckling just faintly before the entire group loaded up into a small plane that Highwind had built for Rufus - at a very, very hefty price - nearly a year ago.

The Flight was quiet, the group watching out the windows; at where the city should be, the spires and bridges in southern Wutai, there was nothing from the air. An order to swing around and land was given and this produced one thing: When they got to an open area and landed, they should see a shimmer between two of the spires.

The Group carefully walked towards the shimmer, The Turks making sure to watch around, Rufus and Reeve. 

When they walked, they lost track of the strange shimmer, but suddenly a city appeared before them. It was amazing. A mesh of Technological advancements that they had never seen and nature. The air was clear, there seemed to be life everywhere...people milling around. The people were amazing to see, a quarter of the population was blond, the other three quarters having hair of varying shades of the rainbow: blues, greens, violets, oranges and reds. They heard roars and looked up, dragons of all shades were flying around the sky, landing on the huge claws of what could only be called a massive statue of Bahaumut with his maw opened towards the sky in a roar.

Few people actually looked at them, as if they didn't seem out of the ordinary, even given that they weren't wearing any clothing like the people of the city were. They wandered, until they found what could only be described as a bar. As they moved to Enter, a woman wearing a plain blue kimono with Blonde hair and light sky blue eyes stopped them. She just smiled at them.

"yes?" Rufus spoke, sarcastically.

The smiled for a moment before her face went serious and steely, "You are here to see the Prodigal son, please follow me, he is currently meeting with The Patriarch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the first OC to be interacted with!


	3. Chapter 3

The smiled for a moment before her face went serious and steely, "You are here to see the Prodigal son, please follow me, he is currently meeting with The Patriarch."

"who?" the blond man spoke, his tone icy.

The woman let out a sigh that seemed annoyed, and reminded them of Cid, "Shido. Cid. Come."

The group moved after her as she simply turned and started walking. The walk took them through the city; the busy, bustling city that was so full of life and untouched by The Jenova Wars, The Advent Children Incident and the Deepground affair. The people milled around them, many nodding but never stopping to talk, and mostly avoiding the woman that was leading them towards the Bahaumut Statue.

As they got to the base of the statue, the group saw a set of glass doors and they were lead inside. The interior of the statue was a massive building, the center going straight up to a large window that let light fall all the way down to the floor. A woman came towards them, her hair a vibrant orange-red that can only be seen within the sunset.

"Ah, Thank you, Mirian," She smiled and kissed the woman gently on the cheek, "I will take them from here. are you going to the Star Night?"

The blonde scoffed, "Yeah, I'll be there the next six hours."

The sunset haired woman sighed as the blonde left, "please follow me."

While there were stairs winding along the side, the group was lead to a large platform that was raised only slightly on the floor. 

"Please stand near the center of the platform," the sunset woman smiled faintly before she closed her eyes, standing on a single rune.

They couldn't help but get edgy as her hands moved up from her sides and power seemed to swirl. As the Turks moved to get offensive, the platform rose up in the air. Yes, they had to agree: The Technology of this city, blended with magic, was well beyond what they were used to.

They looked around, realizing that they could see the stairwells as they rose slowly up into the air. Reeve looked like a young child as he took it all in, eyes wide and sparkling, while Rufus kept his detached cool about him. The Four Turks studied the area with calm precision after they realized that the woman hadn't been trying to kill them.

The interior of the building was amazing, people walked and milled, speaking amongst themselves, a few doors on the walls, leading to what could only be assumed was rooms, offices. Through it all, it was lit by the sun, through a window above them. The window, they could gather was within the maw of the Statue, the pose of the statue obviously done for this reason. The lift stopped just above where they could see an open area that lead out of to the claws, to the dragons that landed. It was simple to see armored men and women moving about, some off the backs of the dragons, some getting on, others feeding them. However, there was one common link between them, the platinum and light blond color of their hair. When the lift stopped, it shifted to the side, resting against a path, the woman patted her hands together and then moved off onto the path.

"come along, The Patriarch is waiting," She lead them around a path that wound up and to a crystal door, within they could see two figures.

It was hard to tell who the figures were, but they stood close, it was easy to see that they had their foreheads resting against one another. The woman simply knocked once and the audible double sigh carried to the group.

The woman narrowed her eyes, "don't ya dare sigh!" 

the entire group started as she kicked open the door, revealing a set of men, one with platinum hair, the other with white hair that shimmered a bit. The two looked at the woman.

"what do you expect, Shayia?" The taller of the two said, one blond eyebrow arching slightly.

The small woman started to rant in rapid fire Wutaiian, walking right up to them and wagging a finger in the man's face, the two having a conversation that was essentially the woman ranting at the tall man.

The other man smiled and walked to them, "Come sit down, once Shayia and Kain get started, it will take a little bit of time."

"You're not afraid of us attackin', yo?"

The white haired man chuckled, a deep sound, "those that wish us harm cannot enter the city, besides, you are here about Cid, correct?"

"who are you, yo?" Reno frowned a bit, but blinked as the man walked to a table and started pulling out glasses and what looked like cigarettes and cigars.

"I am Cecil, Kain's life mate and it feels like his Keeper some days," Cecil gave a soft chuckle, "especially on days that he and our daughter fight like this."

"...that is...your daughter?" Reno looked at the girl for a moment then back between the two men.

"Yes, now, come, sit...does anyone wish tea? or bourbon? brandy?" 

Now the group was fairly confused at all of this, but sat, they couldn't sense any sort of aggression from the three, other than the two that were in the argument to the side. 

"where is Cid?" Tseng watched the two bicker, though the woman was doing exponentially more bickering, the man simply rebuffing her in a calm manner.

Cecil smile softly, "He is undergoing the Rite of Passage, he has been gone for many years, he must go through with this. Do not worry, it is not lethal," the man said as he could see the eyes of the six flickering a bit, "It is to create a bond with nature and with it to Bahaumut, whom the city worships."

Rufus picked up a crystal decanter of amber liquid and poured a bit into one of the glasses, "I see, how long will this be?"

"A few days," Cecil looked at the still arguing two, "I know Cid has other companions, could you bring them here?"

"I'd rather not."

"I know about his failed relationship, but I believe that all of them should see exactly who Cid is, and those two need to know what they lost."

Reeve frowned, "Lost? as in...there is little chance of them to regain him as a lover?"

Cecil let out a soft laugh and the arguing pair stopped and looked over, "Oh, they really don't know the Highwinds, do they? of course they've lost that chance."

The Man, Kain, walked over and stood behind the seated Cecil, "that is correct, we love with all our heart and soul. do not betray it, you will never be let in again in the same manner."

The woman, Shayia, moved to lounge at the table, "truly so, many here are not of Highwind blood, but those that The Patriarch and Matriarch had traveled with, eons ago."

"You want us to bring that lot here?" Rufus seemed rather fixated on that, a bit of a protective streak in him, he really didn't want to bring Vincent and Cloud there.

"All of them, if you would," Kane gave a faint smile, "and Shayia can bring all of the group here, and find lodging."

Said woman looked ready to attack, one eye twitching, "I am not your personal valet."

Tseng produced his PHS and opened it, frowning at the lack of reception, but it was Reeve that seemed more prepared, pulling out a small device and tapping it for a few moments before grinning.

"Go ahead, Reeve," Tseng said blandly.

The Engineer grinned, "I've had Cait go to talk with them, it should be a day or two before they get here, without telling them what is going on."

"They're coming on the Shera correct?" Rufus frowned, "how will that work?"

"well, obviously Cid was able to bring us to this remote place," Reeve said matter-of-factly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The entire group of Cid's "friends" had gathered, talking to the man named Kain, who seemed to not wish to reveal much. They were relaxed upon couches, talking idly as they were assured that Cid would be along shortly.

Then they heard the shattering of glass and looked up, a red ball passed them, Summon Materia, they noted absently, but no glass. A figure seemed to fall past them, far too fast for them to figure out who it was. One of the hands was stretched towards the materia, the sound of a deep voice they knew well hanging in the air.

"Cid!" Yuffie as she tried to dart towards the open area, only to have Cecil grab her arm. Her brow furrowed as she tried to struggle, but couldn't get away.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, yeah, I LOVE Valenwind, but this little thing won't leave me alone, it tells me to write and then leaves as soon as I sit down.
> 
> I'm not a fan of Cloud/Vincent or even Cid/Cloud/Vincent, but this came and that's where i'm letting it go.
> 
> The final couple result will be Tseng/Cid/Reeve.
> 
> Don't ask, I really don't know, but the thought of a Cid sandwich that has a Cid that's been hurt emotionally came and won't stop.
> 
> Ryu-Kami is mine. I have plans for it, as well as a few cameos (and totally OOC-ness for many) from Kain and Cecil (FF4), a mention of Rosa, Caius (ff 13-2, i adore him as a character, even if he was considered a "bad guy") and possibly Fang. I'm working on creating quite a bit of mythos in this story that would be fully closed within itself.
> 
> Yes, I know Reno doesn't have a frickin' last name, no, there's really little reason why i made the three related, other than I like the thought of it. Talk about your Triple threat.
> 
> General Warning: Original Characters left and Right. See "Ryu-Kami" clause. it's my city. I have to populate it.


End file.
